Confrontation 2
by Clashedncut13
Summary: The tension between Edward and Jacob continues. When Jacob is injured in the battle against the newborns, Edward cannot stop himself.


The sun crept up violet through the early morning fog along the highway back to Forks. Bella's truck was not the best getaway car, but it had to do.

He had left Jacob sleeping and half-covered by his baby blue twin sheets. Really, he should have left earlier. Billy could have come home at any moment, or there could have been a pack emergency, and then they would have been screwed. Even if he bolted, Bella's truck would still be there, and Jacob would have stunk like the undead. But still Edward had stayed and watched the wolf-boy chase rabbits in his sleep. Jacob twitched and growled in his sleep. Catching rabbits, Edward assumed.

Unwilling to consider why he had stayed hours after he had finished what Jacob and him had decided to never do again, Edward decided to distract himself. He rolled down the window. Then he turned on the radio. Then, after a minute, he turned off the radio. And then he rolled the window up. Two minutes later, he gritted his teeth to keep from smiling.

"Stupid dog,"

Driving fast brought him back to Bella's before the sun had cracked above through her window. He parked the car, tucked the keys in his pocket and then leaped up through the two story window as easily as if he had just bent down to tie his shoes.

Bella was sleeping. Her small back was to him. He saw her breath rising under the comforter and falling again. He lay down next to her, mimicking her breathing. It was something he did around her all the time, in order to be less unsettling. After all, he did not need to breathe. It suddenly occurred to him that he had forgotten to breath around Jacob. The half-wolf didn't seem to mind. The half-wolf being Jacob, vibrant and ferocious Jacob. Completely made of muscle machine of a half-man Jacob. Edward shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about it.

So he curled against Bella's back, being careful not to crush her. She rolled over instantly, burying her head in his chest, and exhaled warm air all over his neck.

"Where'd you go?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Nowhere," he said, stroking her hair.

"Did you drive my truck?"

The vampire tensed, but not enough for her to notice.

"Maybe in your dreams," he said finally.

"Okay," she said, nestling up closer to him and falling back asleep.

Edward swallowed and forced himself to relax. She had probably heard him drive up and would forget she had even asked in a couple of hours. He rubbed the back of her head with one hand, patting her hair. This was Bella. He wanted Bella. His Bella, he reiterated. He kissed the top of her head. For the first time, the desire to taste her was not painful. He barely felt it at all.

_The next morning…_

"Today, I'm going to teach you some techniques for battling the fledgling vampires. You may know some of them, but you certainly will not know them all. Whenever the wolves get here, that is," Jasper said. Edward nodded along with the rest of his family. Bella was standing behind them, and it was the sound of her hair swishing as she faced the woods that made them all turn.

The pack emerged from the trees like a covert tribe of shadows. Their paws made barely any noise on the forest floor, their posture was not fearful but alert, careful. They came out in V formation, with Sam at the head and Jacob to his right hand side. Only to Edward, who could hear the buzzing lines in their communal thought, did the wolves make any noise at all. They stopped as soon as they broke into the meadow. The vampires stiffened. Only Bella moved forward until she nearly reached the pack.

"They don't trust us," Edward told his family, reading it from Sam's mind.

"Fair enough," Jasper said. Then he stepped forward from the line his family had made so that he could speak to both wolf and vampire in the clearing.

Edward watched Jacob pad quietly forward, stopping by Bella to allow her to run her hands through his fur.

_Bella, Bella Swan. I love this girl. That feels good, it feels good, makes me want to scratch. Just a little closer to my ears. Bella, Bella, I'm thinking of Bella._

Edward narrowed his eyes at the two of them. The other wolves were tense about Jacob's focus on the human girl as well. Sam let out a short yip in Jacob's direction. Urging him to focus. Jacob bristled. For a second, Edward and him made eye contact, and Edward understood. Jacob began to repeat Bella's name more rapidly in his head, the anxiety in the tone easily mistaken for fear over Bella's safety. Sam yelped one more time, ordering him to move away from her, that she would be fine. Jacob whined, and then finally trotted toward him, keeping his head low.

But Edward watched him as he passed. The wolf was trying not to think of anything that occurred the night before. Smart choice, Edward reasoned, and for a moment felt how glad he was that his entire family could not read his thoughts. He glanced at Bella, who was looking at the ground and smiling. He wanted to reach out and take her hand, pull her back behind his family's lines. It seemed that things were back to normal. The race was on again for Bella's attention.

"Are they ready?" Jasper asked.

Edward took in the pack, directing his attention to the alpha, Sam.

"Yes,"

"Good. Let's get started then,"

The morning rushed into the afternoon as the intensity of the training escalated. For hours the wolves watched the vampires duel, studying their movements in hand-to-hand combat. They were fast learners, Edward could see in their thoughts. They understood only after a few rounds the fighting style of each vampire and as a pack mind they broke down each vampire's tactics and created their own. It was impressive. But Jasper felt that observation was not enough. As the sun passed the middle of the sky he said,

"You're strongest asset is your pack. On your own, these fledglings may easily overwhelm you. They may be much stronger than us. Their tactics will not be as predictable either. They could do anything in a moment of panic. In the forest it will be easy for the fledglings to separate you from the others and confuse you. So here's what we'll do. We'll send one of us into the woods; give them a head start. Then a wolf will track them and find them. Keep in mind we will be looking for the element of surprise in our attack, so keep your eyes open. Alright?"

Edward checked for Sam's go ahead. The alpha wolf pawed anxiously at the ground.

"They're nervous about this. He doesn't like the idea of making his pack vulnerable,"

Jasper raised his eyebrows and directed his words at Sam.

"That's my point. You probably will not want to separate during the battle, but it could very well happen. I know you don't trust us, but for now, we are on the same team right? We need you too much to put any of your pack in danger before battle. These fledglings will search out your weaknesses very quickly. They will overwhelm and separate you,"

Sam lolled his large black head to one side, taking in the rest of his pack. He took one small step forward, brought a huge paw up and then back to the ground, and then looked at Edward.

"He's alright. He wants to do the drill," Edward said. He nodded at the giant wolf.

"Good," Jasper said with an appropriate amount of enthusiasm.

"Edward, you go first. You're going to be separated anyway from the rest of us anyway. It's good practice,"

Edward nodded and took off into the trees. He sailed past the tree line like it was a curtain to a different room. He bounced off a few trees, launching into leaf piles and over rotten logs, throwing his scent all over the woods. His goal was to confuse the wolves. It would be even more difficult tomorrow, with so many vampire scents they did not recognize. About half a mile out of the clearing he shot up to a high branch and scrambled into a mossy pine to wait.

It didn't take long. He smelled the wolf hit within a hundred feet of him less than five minutes later. It was Jacob. Jacob's thoughts made no sense. He was repeating the word tree over and over, while negotiating over holes in the forest floor. He must have been trying to protect his plan of attack, Edward considered, confuse and overwhelm the vampire whose gift was to hear thoughts. But then the large russet wolf that was Jacob trotted straight under the tree that Edward was perched in. What was Jacob thinking, Edward thought. He was being reckless, not at all taking the drill seriously. He could have been killed three times over by then. The wolf crossed under and away. Edward was in awe. Could his scent really be that confusing? He had just put his enemy at his back.

Slightly annoyed, Edward swung down from the tree. Edward had at least tried to take the drill seriously. Jacob was making big mistakes that he never made. He was thinking about teaching the wolf a lesson by tackling him from behind when he hit the ground and realized that he had no idea where Jacob went. The wolf was gone. Completely gone. He could hear nothing around him. Edward, alert now, checked into his other sense for Jacob's thoughts.

But then someone came flying at him from the side. Stronger than Edward imagined he would be, Jacob slammed up against the vampire, shoving them both back against the tree Edward had leapt out of. Only when Edward caught his senses back did he realize that Jacob was in human form, and completely naked.

Jacob didn't even pretend to give him an explanation. Instead he forced his mouth against Edward's. He nipped at the vampire's lips to shock them open, and then he slid his tongue inside. Jacob's hands dug into Edward's shoulders, pinning him against the tree with true determination and need.

Immediately Edward was kissing him back. As soon as he understood he was being kissed he opened his mouth eagerly. He pulled Jacob hard against him by his bare lower back. Jacob moaned into Edward's mouth. He was already hard, driving against the friction of Edward's jeans.

It was unbelievable, the heat radiating from Jacob's skin, like the forest accelerated his heartbeat and got his blood pumping thicker and heavy as a bass drum. Jacob moved his hands up to Edward's face, and pulled his lips deeper into his mouth. Edward felt Jacob's hardness inching up his t-shirt, toying with the skin that lined to top of his pants.

"I thought," Edward said between Jacob's breaths. "You were being a complete idiot during the drill,"

"Jacob grinned into Edward's throat.

"Jasper said the drill was about the element of surprise right?"

Edward would have laughed if Jacob's lips hadn't sucked the laugh from his mouth.

"I thought," Edward started.

Jacob stopped. He pulled away just enough to see Edward's face clearly, and he pressed his thumb gently into Edward's cheek.

"If we had the time, I would take you right now, against this tree. Think about that," Jacob said.

Edward smirked and opened his mouth like he would say something. Jacob didn't let him. He was kissing him again, breathing hard again, and grinding against the vampire he was supposed to hate, again.

A wolf howled from the clearing. Jacob ripped his mouth away from Edward's.

"Well shit," Jacob panted.

"Sam's calling, we should have been back by now,"

"Right," Jacob said, and then after a minute, "later,"

He gave Edward a foot to head look that did not necessarily entail a smile before he took a running jump and became the wolf again. Then he dashed back through the trees and moss, leaving a few clouds of leaves shuddering to the ground.

Edward fell against the trunk. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for an instant, then decided that no matter how much he wanted to, it was not the time to reach into his pants and finish what Jacob had started.

_Later that night, in the mountains…_

Even in the snow, one hundred feet away Jacob could hear Bella's teeth chattering. That wasn't even a wolf thing. She was just that cold. Jacob whined and then shifted back to his human form. He reached for the shorts he had left hanging from the tree next to the tent, pulled them on and crawled inside. He was sure to zip it up behind him

Edward was sitting close to Bella, but not close enough to touch her. At least the vampire understood that his lack of body heat was not going to help the mortal girl they were both trying to protect. Bella was wearing two jackets, a pair of gloves and a hate inside her sleeping bag, but it didn't matter. Her lips were a sliver of a shade away from blue. It wasn't a nice blue either, more like a blue-raspberry Icee. Edward shot Jacob a glare, but he seemed more helpless than annoyed.

They hadn't spoken since Jacob had lost his mind in the woods. That's what Jacob was calling it, losing his mind. There was no other reason he could possibly be continuing any sort of fantasy with his sworn enemy. He was finally losing it.

It was vicious outside. The wind was slapping the sides of the tent hard, threatening to tear the polyester. It was probably less than ten degrees in the tent. No wonder Bella was freezing.

Jacob sat there shirtless, barely feeling the chill. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Bella, I'm getting in there with you,"

"Over my dead body you are," Edward snapped.

"Luckily for us, you're already dead,"

"You are not getting in that sleeping bag,"

"She needs my body heat,"

"Then lay next to the sleeping bag, you don't have to be inside,"

"Don't be stupid, she is getting hypothermia,"

"Don't touch her,"

"Edward," Bella snapped.

Jacob rolled his eyes and crawled over and into Bella's sleeping bag. The second that she stopped shaking Edward could see he was going to have a hard time telling Jacob to get out. So decided just to let it be. He didn't like to think that he would start agreeing with the wolf more. And even though Jacob was right, he did not like that Jacob could take care of her in a way that he could not, and he liked even less how closely he watched Jacob's muscles flex as he slid inside the sleeping bag. He tried to concentrate on the anger, on disliking Jacob, because that feeling was way more familiar than nay sexual tension. And that should have stopped anyway, wasn't that the point of him going over to Jacob's the other evening. To put any screwy feelings away for good?

Jacob was aware of Edward's stare on him. He decided to assume it was a standard glare, and not that Edward was recounting what a crazy idiot Jacob had been for the last few days. He flitted the thought away and concentrated on the matter at hand.

Bella was warm. She was soft and curved into his ribs the way a girl is supposed to Jacob decided. Especially with his arms wrapped around her, Jacob wanted to pull her up closer to him, to make her warm.

"Could you at least try and control your thoughts?" Edward asked. Jacob shifted in the sleeping bag and grinned.

"Not a chance,"

But Bella was falling into a gentle sleep, curled up like a kitten between the two men in the tent with her. Jacob stroked her head.

"I don't understand you," Edward said. The similarity of Jacob's thoughts and his own was driving him crazy. Don't think about having sex with a vampire/ werewolf, think about your undying love for Bella and how much you hate said vampire/werewolf and etc. And on it went in a loop. Jacob watched Edward's face contort into frustration.

"There's nothing to not understand. She matters to me,"

Edward could see that. Edward watched them and they seemed so normal. He felt so very not normal. The vampire went very still.

"She matters to me too, you know,"

"Yeah I know," Jacob watched him carefully.

"Why do you pretend to breathe around Bella?"

Edward shrugged.

"Because it does not bother me to protect her, to make her feel more comfortable. I imagine if she saw me lose all semblance of my humanity and just sit still, no breathing or talking or gestures, it would be unsettling for her. For any mortal. I could sit like that for days though, weeks. It's quite relaxing,"

"I understand that. I could let myself go full wolf, and just live in the forest for who knows how long. At least a month, I have done that. Probably longer, I almost did not want to come back when I did,"

"Humanity can be very complicated, exhausting," Edward said, trying to smile.

"True story. Then when you throw all of us in with it," Jacob glanced at Edward.

"Yesterday in the woods," Edward said.

"Now's not the time to talk about that," Jacob interrupted.

"She's sleeping,"

"I don't care,"

"We should talk about it. It's not going the way we planned at all,"

"Sure it is. We got all of our, nerves or whatever out, and now everything is back to normal,"

"Oh it is?"

"Yeah," Jacob said with finality. "It is,"

Edward shrugged. Het sat looking at the tent wall for a moment, and then he reached behind his back and pulled his t-shirt off. Jacob sat up a fraction.

"What are you doing?"

"It's warm in here," Edward said.

"Bullshit,"

Edward shrugged again, stretched his arms above his head as he lay down. Jacob pushed his lower lip out while he furrowed his eyebrows, something that looked dangerously like a pout to Edward.

"What? You said that all nerves were over with, and everything was normal,"

"Doesn't it seem ridiculous to you that you have jut taken your shirt off?"

"Maybe, I'm just leveling the playing field,"

"You said it yourself. She's asleep, she's not looking at you,"

"I wasn't talking about her,"

Jacob shifted again. He couldn't see Edward's face from the angle he was laying at, but he could see the muscles pulled over his sharp hip bones and the shadow the battery-operated light cast over his pant line.

"That's not funny,"

"I think it is,"

"Screw you,"

"No, I don't believe that's how it happened,"

Jacob stiffened. He was trying to control his thoughts, and other things below the sleeping bag.

"She could wake-up any minute," Jacob said.

"I know,"

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows even further. Edward stretched again and moved so that Jacob could see the pistons of his biceps pulse as he bent his arms behind his head. Just seeing him like that made Jacob remember. He could almost fell Edward's tongue in his mouth. He could certainly imagine that stone body crushing into him. He growled.

"What is your point?" he asked.

"I just want to hear your thoughts," Edward smirked, siting up

Jacob gritted his jaw. He was done having Edward control this situation. He was always trying to control everything.

"You want to hear my thoughts, I'll just tell you. I think you're stepping out of line with whatever you are doing right now. I also think you don't know what's important to you, so you're trying to have everything. You want to control Bella. You want to control me. You hate me, and yeah I fucking hate you. What happened today and yesterday happened and that's fine. But whatever you are trying to do right now, it's not okay,"

The energy sizzled around them. Bella was still sleeping. They both couldn't believe it.

Edward blinked at him. He was not expecting that reaction from. He reached for his shirt and tugged it over his head. He was staring at the tent floor, sucking in on his cheeks while he avoided Jacob's glare. He had nothing to say to him. Not about that. So he unzipped the tent and walked out into the snow.

Jacob let him go and curled farther down into Bella's sleeping bag and wiped his unreasonably wet eyes on her hair.

_After the battle…_

"It's important that you stay very still,"

Jacob heard this. He even recognized the voice. But he was still trying to place it when the pain went searing through him. The whole left side of his body was blinding white-hot. He heard a snapping sound, and felt something inexplicitly deep in his back shift in some horribly inexplicable way. There was another snap somewhere near his lungs. The second time he could not hold back the scream.

"Jacob, you are doing great. I know that this is very painful,"

The voice was Carlisle's. Jacob was sure of it even before he got the courage to open his eyes and see the blonde vampire leaning over him and adjusting him with his cold hands.

When he finally did, he saw that they were in his house, in the dining room. As far as he could tell, he was stretched out on the dining room table. At least the ceiling looked like the dining room ceiling. Another rush of electrifying pain shot through him, this time circuited at his shoulder. He groaned and shot an evil look at Carlisle's face.

"This is the last one. Take a deep breath,"

Jacob was not sure what he was breathing for, but he took a deep inhale as he felt Carlisle's hand on his thigh. There was a crack. Jacob screamed, arching off the table. Red was flooding behind his eyes until he thought all of his senses would pour out of him. He clenched the table with his good hand.

After a few moments, when he was sure the pain was subsiding, he started to breathe again. Carlisle left the table. His father's face replaced him. Billy laid a hand on his son's cheek.

"How are you feeling Jake?"

"Like shit. That was terrible,"

Billy smiled a tiny bit, and patted his son's cheek.

"There's my Jake. Cursing and everything. You'll be okay,"

Carlisle then replaced his father again, with bandages in his hands.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"Leah got in the way,"

"And then you were thrown about forty feet at fifty miles an hour into a pile of boulders," said one of the pack members. It might have been Quinn.

"Is Leah alright?"

Carlisle nodded.

"She's fine. You have suffered quite a few broken bones, your hip, your clavicle, shoulder, and your femur. You also had a fracture on the upper left hand side of your pelvis. But you heal at an accelerated rate, so they were already growing back in all the wrong places by the time we got you here. Luckily, you were semi-conscious for most of the re-breaking"

"So you were re-breaking my bones?" Jacob asked, trying to control his anger.

"Just to put them where they belong. A necessary process, and you're all set in place now. At the rate you're healing, you should be walking around in a couple of days. Maybe even in a few hours. It's unbelievable,"

Carlisle finished wrapping him and then bridal carried him to his bed. He saw Sam, Quinn and his dad in the dining room. He could here the others in the living room. Jacob might have objected to be carried by a vamp in that way if he could walk. He might have objected if he had any interest in doing anything but sleeping. He was exhausted from the pain. So as it was, he let the bloodsucker carry him and put him in his own bed.

"Thank you,"

"Get some rest," Carlisle said and walked out.

Jacob ached all over, but now that he was awake he realized that he would rather not have been left with his own thoughts.

"Great," he mumbled. He had kissed Bella. She had kissed him back. He knew, now with exact certainty, that she loved him. He should be happy. But she was going to marry Edward. He could not even believe it. She was only eighteen years old, she should not be thinking about spending the rest of her life with anyone. Plus, she was forcing herself into that spot. She did not even want to be married. Then of course there was Edward. Edward who knew that Bella loved Jacob, and that she did not really want to marry him. Jacob didn't think that Edward really wanted to marry Bella either. He was trying to force her away from immortality by pushing her limits. Marriage had been the bait to force her into staying human. She was supposed to run from it, she didn't. She took it as a test. The whole thing was totally messed up, in his opinion. They were trapping each other. So it was frustrating to him that he was worried about them, both Edward and Bella. He tried to convince himself he was more worried about Bella. As he lost consciousness, he tried to picture her, at least kissing her, instead of kissing her stone cold boyfriend.

Jacob was woken up twice. Once it was Bella, insisting they would never be together. It had not surprised him and he drifted quickly back into a less painful blackness. Some time later, he was visited again. He was still not surprised.

Edward was standing over the bed when he opened his eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and old jeans that made him look like someone much less uptight than he really was. If he wasn't doing the furrowed eyebrow thing that Jacob liked to make so much fun of, then he might have thought the vamp had been brainwashed.

"You know, it's really creepy when you lurch over my bed like that,"

Edward smirked, motioned toward the chair placed next to Jacob's bed, and slid into it. Jacob tested his shoulder. It was stiff but functioning. Then he tried to lift his leg. It was much stiffer, but he could probably walk on it if he tried, he decided. At that exact moment he didn't feel like trying.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm stiff and sore. But Carlisle wasn't lying about that whole accelerated healing,"

"You were tossed quite a long ways,"

"Yeah I remember. What time is it?"

"It's four in the morning,"

Jacob took a deep breath.

"So why are you here at four in the morning then? Have you come to tell me that you and Bella eloped? Bella already dropped by to tell me that it doesn't matter if she loves me or not,"

"I came to tell you that you were right," he paused. "I have been trying to control everything around me, including you."

Edward looked at his lap. There was a soft flickering of the light next to Jacob's bed. Jacob stared at Edward. He appreciated his profile in the dim light. He thought he looked even more unreal. Like a statue a moody teenager had done and left in his place. Jacob wanted to touch him.

As if on cue, Edward scooted the chair over so he was in arm's length. Jacob supposed that he had been listening in again, but did not care. He reached out and put his hand on Edward's hard chest.

The vampire leaned into him and closed his eyes. Jacob spread his fingers open. He felt for a heartbeat, and didn't find one. He brushed his hand up to Edward's collarbone, stopping to rub his thumb against the bone over his t-shirt.

Then he looped his hand behind Edward's neck and pulled him down to him. The inevitability of the kiss made Jacob's world go into slow motion. Millisecond by millisecond, Edward leaned toward him to slide his tongue into his mouth.

The kiss was electric. Jacob caught Edward's cool lower lip with a nip. Edward pushed eagerly into him, catching his head with both hands and deepening their kiss. He was not going to let Jacob run away this time.

Jacob rolled back onto his back, grateful for accelerated healing. Edward uncurled on top of him, pressing his hands into Jacob's muscled, bare biceps. Jacob arched against the vampire. He freed his arms and forced his hands up Edward's t-shirt. He yanked it over his head and tossed it to the floor. Then he kissed the vampire again, hard. Edward pressed into him, relishing in the heat of his bare skin.

"Am I hurting you?" Edward breathed, but he did not really care.

Jacob hooked his arm under Edward's, trapping him to him and then flipped the vampire onto his back.

"You wish," he growled. Edward hissed lightly through his teeth. Jacob ground into his hips. He was surprised at his own strength and flexibility at the moment, probably more than Edward was. He could feel Edward hard through his jeans. He had like trapping him, and pulled the vampire's wrists above his head, holding them there with his hands. Edward lifted his head, dragging his lips along Jacob's throat.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Jacob said.

"Me either," Edward said. "We must be crazy,"

"Or worse,"

Jacob had one hand holding Edward's wrists over his head. The other was working at his pants. The button was being difficult. Edward wriggled an arm free reached a hand down to help. Jacob nipped at his lip again.

"I can do it myself,"

Edward threw up the arm in a defenseless gesture.

"Whatever you want wolf boy,"

Jacob slid his tongue into the vampire's mouth to shut him up. Finally the button unlatched and Jacob went to scooting the jeans down Edward's slim hips. They stuck.

"This you can help me with," Jacob said. Edward laughed softly and pushed them down and off swiftly enough to make Jacob a little jealous. Then Jacob crawled onto Edward's chest, straddling it. Edward went for Jacob's boxers, sliding them down off his hips and spreading his fingers along his thighs as he went. He unhooked them from each of Jacob's tan, lean legs.

Edward sat up on his elbows and began to kiss Jacob's thigh. One hand was on Jacob's cock, the other on his butt, pulling him closer to his mouth. Jacob sat back and shivered.

Then Edward's cool mouth was surrounding him, sucking hard. Jacob gulped, tangling his hand in Edward's hair. He was surprised he had the presence of mind to wonder if it was smart to let a vampire suck you off. After all, it was an appendage filled with blood. But then, Edward slid his tongue in a long slow circle around his head, and Jacob lost the thought.

"You are way too good at that," he breathed. Edward pulled free and smirked. Jacob half-opened his eyes and grinned. Then he pushed Edward back down to the mattress, lying on top of him as he went. His hand was stroking Edward's cock, and squeezing it enough to make the vampire bite his own lip. Edward felt the pressure of Jacob's hardness pressing into him. He tried to catch his moan before Jacob heard it, but it did not work.

Jacob leaned over him. He kissed him once, tracing his tongue along his lip. Then Jacob sat up, spit into his own hand, and rubbed himself down. Then he looked into Edward's half-closed eyes as he slid into him completely.

Edward tightened around him and threw his head back. Jacob reached and pulled his face back down, forcing Edward to look into his eyes. The shadows fell around Edward's face, just missing his amber eyes, which were gradually turning the ruby glow that he hid so well from Bella.

Jacob pulled back and then thrust forward again, trying not to hold his breath. It was wonderful to be inside him like that. He thrust again, slowly gaining a rhythm. Edward hand his hands on Jacob's lower back, both helping him thrust and holding him close. He was kissing Jacob's neck, nibbling at the taut skin as he went. Jacob was holding Edward tight to him, thrusting faster and deeper. He was trying to hold on for as long as he could.

Edward had found a spot right above Jacob's collarbone. His eyelids fluttered as Jacob hit a spot that sent electricity through his body. His cock was hard and gathering friction from Jacob's stomach. He considered for a second to ask permission, did not, and then he bit him, sending Jacob's blood running into his mouth. He moaned and grabbed hard onto the back of Jacob's neck.

Jacob was driving into him, arching his back into the vampire. He had wrapped an arm around Edward, and when the vampire bit him he squeezed him harder than he thought he could squeeze. He felt the sting and then the rush of loosing blood, like loosing oxygen, like being high. And then he felt Edward's mouth wet on his throat, moaning as he took him. Jacob lost it. He plunged three more times into Edward and then shuddered with release. He was reeling in the ache of orgasm.

When Jacob came, Edward not only felt it, but also heard it in Jacob's mind and his blood. It was too much to hold back. He gripped onto Jacob, trying not to scream as he came, shooting across both their stomachs and onto the sheets. Then he immediately closed the space between them, pulling Jacob down on top of him and kissing him so that Jacob could taste the blood in his mouth. They ground into each other quietly. Their ankles were twisted in the sheets. Jacob was gasping and twitching just barely. They broth groaned when he pulled out. Edward was kissing his cheeks, leaving faint, red rose stains. Jacob closed his eyes, letting Edward kiss him, and then nuzzled into the cool of Edward's throat.

"We are in such big trouble," Edward murmured.

Jacob was not sure what to say. So he began kissing Edward's neck instead.

"This would be so much easier if we hated each other," Edward said.

"Oh, I do hate you, don't worry," Jacob said. Edward snorted.

"So what then, 'this can never happen again' right?" Edward asked, using his fingers as quotation marks.

"Right," Jacob said, kissing the vampire's collarbone. He shifted down and to the side of him. Edward kept his arm wrapped around him. After a minute Jacob said,

"Except for maybe one more time,"

"Oh really? And when's that?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows at the werewolf. Jacob cocked his head at him.

"Geez, patience. Give me ten more minutes. I need to reload."


End file.
